The present invention relates to improvements in a goods showcase adapted to be equipped, for example, in a supermarket.
Heretofore, in this type of showcase, the shelves were fixed at predetermined positions, so that it was impossible to increase the amount of goods displayed on the shelves.
The present invention was proposed in view of the aforementioned circumstance, and one object of the invention is to provide an improved goods showcase in which the amount of goods displayed on the shelves can be varied by shifting the shelf plates forwardly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved goods showcase in which the amount of goods displayed on the shelves can be adjusted by adjusting the extent of forward shift of the shelf plates.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved goods showcase in which goods can be easily loaded and unloaded on the shelf plates sideways of the shelves.
The goods showcase according to the present invention has been proposed to achieve the above-mentioned various objects, and it is characterized in that it comprises shelf struts having a plurality of engaging holes provided on their sides as aligned in columns, and shelf support members each having a horizontal shelf plate support flange extended from a lower edge of a laterally long L-shaped vertical side plate provided with engaging pieces to be engaged with the engaging holes in said shelf strut and also having a plurality of engaging vertical claws erected from a free edge of the horizontal flange at a predetermined interval. Shelf plates are provided which each have a reinforcement crosspiece disposed in the widthwise direction on its back surface, and this crosspiece is provided with an engaging section to be engaged with and disengaged from said engaging claws.